


Hey, look! No hands!

by 26stars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: "Caught red-handed", Creative uses of Daisy's powers, F/F, Learning to go hands-free, Masturbation, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: They've been in space for so long that Piper has taught herself how to knit. Meanwhile, Daisy's been working on a different kind of skill.Fills the finale week prompt for 'location: space' and my Marvel Fluff Bingo square 'caught red-handed'
Relationships: Agent Piper/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown, Women of the MCU





	Hey, look! No hands!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, after the lockdown life, we probably all have a lot more sympathy for everyone stuck on a spaceship. 
> 
> Also, look guys! Pipsy! Never thought it would happen twice...

Piper leans back in the pilot’s chair, surveying the starscape moving past them as the Zephyr sails through the endless night of outer space. Autopilot is running just fine, but someone is always supposed to be on duty near the cockpit, and now it's her turn.

Back when her ideas of inter-galactic travel had been confined to the Star Trek-inspired daydreams of her younger years, Piper had thought that a deep space voyage would be exciting. Now that it’s all hers though, she realizes that all the excitement of those shows was for the characters exactly what every unexpected event and encounter so far has only been for her crew: trouble. And in between troubles, things got very, _very_ boring.

Three months into their search for Fitz, Piper has already read every book on her e-reader and every physical book on the plane (there aren't many…). She's played a million hands of poker against the off-duty crewmates whenever they were up for it, gambling with their snacks from Earth and piles of nuts and bolts when those ran out. She had studied up on the plane’s schematics and everything that Simmons put in front of her with an enthusiasm she could never have conjured on Earth. When she’d accidentally ripped a huge hole in her only sweater, she’d deliberately unraveled the garment down to a skien of yarn and then taught herself how to knit it all again.

She was doing her best, but everyone has their limits. And Piper had hit hers about two weeks ago.

She knows better than to wish for an interruption of excitement/trouble, but Piper was still itching for a lead to take them down to a planet soon, if only so she could get off this damn plane.

Shifting in her seat and crossing her legs, Piper scratches an itch at the waist of her jeans, wondering why she even bothered to dress in anything other than sweats, when she certainly wouldn’t be going anywhere. Her pants fit tighter than they used to thanks to their limited fitness options on the plane. She could do pilates, punch a bag, or jump rope to her heart’s content whenever she wanted, and she and Davis had a sparring session every other day, but god, she misses running. And from the way her waistband is digging into her stomach, her body feels the same.

She thumbs the button of her jeans open, then slides the zipper down for extra comfort. A little late, Piper cranes her neck to check the open area behind her. They’re currently in the eight-hour shift that everyone seems to have agreed is "night", or at least, sleeping time, so the area is deserted. It's already been at least an hour since she’d heard anyone moving around.

Satisfied that the coast is clear, Piper slips her hand further into her jeans.

Not like there was much else to do.

She’d heard a rumor once that male pilots sometimes got horny when flying planes, and in the back of her mind, Piper had always wondered if female pilots ever did too (one more question she’d never had the guts to ask Melinda May). Said pilot had been the subject of plenty of Piper’s fantasies in the past, but now—

“Whatcha doing there, Piper?”

Piper yanks her hand out of her jeans so sharply that her elbow plows into the armrest with enough force to send a zing up her funny bone. Frantically pulling the hem of her shirt down to cover her unzipped jeans, she remains facing straight ahead because she knows exactly whose voice it was.

“What are you doing up, Johnson?”

“I asked you first, Piper,” Daisy’s voice answers just over her shoulder, sounding smug.

“Scratching an itch,” Piper grumbles, her face burning.

“Mmhmm. Sounds fun.”

She can hear Daisy moving across the space between them, and a moment later, the other woman sits down in the co-pilot’s chair. Piper still refuses to look at her, but out of the corner of her eye, she notices that Daisy, for one, is wearing sweatpants.

“Sorry to interrupt. Not really anywhere to get any privacy these days, is there?”

“I was _scratching an itch_ ,” Piper repeats, finally gathering enough courage to quickly re-button her jeans and yank the zipper back up.

“Hey, it’s not like I haven’t done it during my graveyard shift too,” Daisy says, sounding like she’s trying to be comforting. “I just don’t have to use my hands anymore, so it’s easier to get away with.”

Piper finally risks a glance at Daisy, cocking a brow.

“Really. So that’s what you’ve been doing to pass the time while I’ve been teaching myself to knit? Learning to go hands-free?”

“I believe the advice Simmons gave us was to ‘work on our skills’ to pass the time…” Daisy says with a knowing smirk. “Anyway, learning to go hands-free wasn’t just a selfish pursuit—I figure it will come in ‘handy’ sooner rather than later.”

“Haha. And how much of that trial and error was error?” Piper asks. At least they’re on neutral ground when they can both tease each other.

Daisy chuckles, a sound Piper loves. “Oh plenty, of course. But I think I’ve got it down to a science now.”

Feeling bold again, Piper narrows her eyes. “I don’t think I believe you.”

Daisy gives her another look that Piper wants to believe is flirtatious but is probably just mischievous. “Are you asking me to prove it?”

“Well, you could certainly fake it on yourself…”

Piper doesn’t get to finish that sentence because her leg suddenly spasms, reacting to the feeling of a foreign presence sliding up the inside of her thigh for just a second before vanishing.

“Does that convince you?” Daisy smirks, her arms still folded in front of her. She hadn’t even moved.

A little breathless, Piper nods. “All right, all right, I believe you now.”

Daisy unfolds her arms, touching her chin thoughtfully. “I don’t know, you look like you still need some convincing.”

Piper shakes her head. “Better not. Someone else could come out any time…”

Daisy nods, smiling at her knowingly. “Well, if we both stay put, and you stay quiet, that would hardly be a problem.”

Certain that she’s blushing again, Piper looks over at Daisy, trying to judge the woman’s seriousness. Daisy still has that teasing look on her face, but there’s something different in her eyes now. Piper knows this is a risk they don’t have to take right at this exact moment—they could do this later, behind closed doors, maybe, possibly, if Daisy isn’t just teasing and hasn’t changed her mind later—but Piper has allowed the woman in front of her into her fantasies enough in the past that she would be a fool not to take this chance.

Barely breathing, Piper shrugs. Then, to be more clear, she nods.

Daisy’s smile grows wider.

“If you make any noise, I’m stopping,” she warns. “So maybe brace yourself.”

Piper gasps at the sudden sensation of an invisible hand sliding up the inside of her thigh once more. As she grabs the armrests with both hands and closes her eyes to enjoy the ride, one of her last coherent thoughts is that maybe there could be _some_ excitement on this plane after all that wasn’t just another form of trouble.


End file.
